


Shadows

by Silly_CM27



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dark, Deadly Shadows, Legoland, Multi, Ninja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_CM27/pseuds/Silly_CM27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ninja have just defeated Nadakaan and are at rest or so the think.As a old enemy rest a new one rises</p><p>The Ninja jump back into action when they find out that Chemicals the cause Han mutation have been stolen from a research lab.</p><p>Kai finds out in a dream the his best friend Kim has turned evil. Is it too late to save her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Good lucky. I suck at writing.

The night was dark. The ninga were going a final sweep of the city when they decided to skip it and grab a quick snack. The night was dark and the shadows echoed and stretched beyond the depths of the dark realm.whispering of evil unlike no other.

"Guys, I don't think it's a good idea. What is sensei Wu finds out" Zane said sending falcon into the darkness. "Then falcon can be out eyes and ears" JAY joked "plus what's the worst the could happen" Kai said brushing through his spikes "And I'm hungry. If I don't get food in me I might die." Cole added

During their midnight snack while everyone but Zayn were enjoying there meals. "Guys there seems to be a distress signal coming from section 6 of ninjago." He said jumping up. "Finally someone to pound." Cole yelled.

As they came out the café and formed there elemental dragons Jay called Nya for help.

"What? We got called here for clean up?" Jay asked. " I'm seriously questioning why I became a ninja now " Kai said. "Guy, be careful. Those chemicals are dangerous. They can cause human mutation. That's we came here to make sure it's safe" Nya said.

"That's right Nya. But how did these chemicals get in the middle of nowhere?" Zayn asked. "There are traces show multiple footprints and tire track...these chemiclas were placed here intationaly." Pixle said "But who would do this?" She added

POV: When an enemy dies another is born. With even more hateride and vengeance in their soul.With less humanity and guilt.

What if I told you that there was an enemy that died and could be reborn in another soul. In a pure innocent soul full of hope and love. All of Kim's life shes been told she was special but this only a few days after the dark realm was destroyed she a started acting weird she was less pure. Sensei Wu told the ninja that destroying the dark realm would cause unequal stability in the world. And poor Kim had to suffer. Her life changed drastically. It was as if essant of the dark realm took over the body and is now forcing her to do evil against her will.

" Well we'll figure it out. I think we need a long over due nights rest." Nya mummered "yah" Cole agreed

*In their dreams

"Kai. Do you remember me" Kim called "Yes, I would never forget my best friend." He replied.  
"Kai help me I can't come out! Help me! " she yelled from the shadows "Come closer! Come closer Kim! I'll help you" he yelled stretching out his hand."I can't! She has me. It's too late."

"Cole, you might not know this but I know time

"You must guide my friend Kai. I'm afraid she's taking over I can not protect home anymore, I know how you feel for him that if why I have asked you to protect him." Kim said disappearing into the shadows "Oka...y"

Zayn stood away all night searching for the person that had stolen the chemicals.

"Nya come on one more time I swear this time I'll beat you." Jay said pressing restart on his brand new Space defenders game."Fine, one more." Nya said after three hours of beating Jay , Nya finally got up but by that time it was day time.

"Cole , Can I talk to you for a second." kai said walking in the armery. "Yah, what's up?" He replied "umm... My old friend Kim is in trouble. " But I'm not as sure. She came to me in a dream. But it's not like her to be in trouble" Kai muttered. "Hey, There was a girl. White short white hair ING my dream. She told me to protect you cause shes afraid she can't anymore." Cole said "That's Kim" Kai said "Did she say anything else?" Kai continued "Umm...No?" Cole said blushing. "Cole, your the only one I've told.Because I trust you" Kai said grabbing Coles hand.


End file.
